


The Perfect Gift

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Corny, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Daniel and Jack are both struggling to find the perfect gift for the other, until they realize they already have it.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so much cheesier than the other one, I apologize. But, tis the season!

Of course.

Of course the man had to be impossible to shop for.

"Sam, I can't just get him a bottle of A1 for Christmas!" Daniel exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in desperation.

_"Why not? He likes to cook and grill steaks, it's perfect!"_

" _Perfect?_ It's an insult to his cooking! And even if it wasn't an insult to his cooking, it would still be an insulting Christmas present - for _both_ of us!"

What kind of boyfriend was he that he couldn't even get a nice present for their first Christmas together?

Well, first Christmas as an official couple.

Instead he was a failure, completely lost in the prepackaged gift set aisle and helplessly phoning a friend.

He didn't want to get Jack any old thing, something useless that Jack would feel obligated to keep around because it was a gift. That would be...awkward.

_"Well I don't know, Daniel! Aren't you supposed to be dating the guy? I have to get back to work, you might have taken the day off, but I didn't and I have stuff to do. Good luck and goodbye!"_

The obnoxious tone in his ear let him know she'd hung up on him. Rude.

She had a point, but there was so much pressure this year. He couldn't even remember what he'd gotten Jack before, or whether he'd liked it or not!

Daniel groaned in frustration, innocent shoppers around him casting him concerned looks.

Besides, what were you supposed to buy for a guy who didn't get much of a life outside of work? There was fishing, hockey, The Simpsons, but Daniel was once again lost on every front.

Not that he was surprised, but he was disappointed to find that the gift set aisle didn't hold an answer to any of his questions.

Looked like he was back to square one.

~~~

"This is impossible," Jack muttered, staring blankly at the racks in front of him. He'd parked in front of shirts, thinking maybe, maybe something would spark interest.

Who was he kidding, he was honestly hoping that the perfect gift would kind of just, materialize in front of him. 

_"Surely DoctorJackson would appreciate whatever you get for him, ColonelO'Neill,"_ Teal'c said sagely.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead roughly, he could feel a headache coming on already.

"I know he would, or at least he would say he would, but I want it to _mean_ something, T!"

But it’s not like it was exactly easy to shop for a man whose interests revolved around Ancient Egypt. He didn’t particularly care for TV (a crying shame), and the only books he really read were about archeology digs.

_”Perhaps a large mug would be a good gift. DoctorJackson drinks a lot of coffee.”_

Yep, he was right about the headache.

“Thanks for the help, but I don’t think I’m gonna find what I’m looking for here. Talk to you later,” Jack said in disappointment, ending the call and pocketing his phone.

He wasn’t sure he’d find anything close to what he was looking for here, especially since he _still_ didn’t know what that was. As he walked away from the clothes section, his gaze lingered. Maybe he didn’t look hard enough, and there was a hidden gem here that he was missing -

Before he could process, Jack collided with someone walking opposite him. The two tumbled to the ground, surprised shouts and grunts from both.

“Jack?” An all too familiar voice groaned in confusion.

Jack looked down at the person he’d accidentally knocked to the ground.

“Hey, Dannyboy!” Jack greeted, grinning down at him. He stood and offered his hand to Daniel, who used it to pull himself to his feet.

Talk about a coincidence. What are the odds he’d run into Daniel while out Christmas shopping for -

The same revelation hit Daniel at the same time it hit Jack.

“Are you Christmas shopping for me?” They blurted at the same time, causing them both to laugh instead of trying to respond.

This, this is what Jack liked. Everything seemed so much easier when they were together, instead of seeming like some big challenge. Not that they didn’t have their fair share of tough spots, and he knew there would be more to come, but when it came down to truly just the two of them, things were simple.

“Yes, I am,” Daniel was the first to answer, “or trying to, at least.”

Jack looked at him and saw he didn’t have a basket or cart with him, and there wasn’t any sort of discarded merchandise nearby. Even though it sounded terrible, he was glad Daniel was having as much trouble finding a gift as he was.

“I see you’re having as much luck as I am,” Jack laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Daniel's shoulders slumped, and he let out a sigh that sounded like he’d been holding in for a very, very long time.

“It's impossible! I don’t know what I got for you before this but I can’t come up with anything good this year!” He threw his hands up in defeat. "What _do_ you want?"

Silence.

They stared at each other as inconvenienced shoppers bustled by.

"I…don't know."

Honestly, it was the truth.

"You don't _know?_ "

"Well what do _you_ want?"

Daniel was quiet. After a beat, he expression changed from mildly irritated to "oh shit".

"I don't...know either…"

He glared at the smug look on Jack's face, before crumbling into laughter.

"This is just perfect," he said with a shake of his head.

Then it hit Jack.

The only thing he had this year that he didn't have last year was...Daniel.

And what could he possibly want more than that?

He didn't realize he was smiling until Daniel stopped laughing to look at him, brow furrowed. "What is it?"

Jack let his smile grow wider, and pulled Daniel closer to him. Their fingers intertwined, and even though the store was crowded, it felt like they were the only two people there. And Jack didn't care who saw them.

"You. You're what I want."

Deep red blossomed on Daniel's cheeks, and he ducked his head.

"I just happened to get my gift a little before Christmas."

Sure it was a little corny, but it was true. And seeing the soft smile on Daniel's face made it even better.

"I've got my Christmas present too. Took a little longer to get here, but I finally got it," Daniel's smile turned crooked, playfully poking at how long it took Jack to accept his feelings.

Rolling his eyes, Jack nodded along, but couldn't resist any longer. Bystanders be damned, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."


End file.
